Instant Crush
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Luego de una complicada misión, Chico bestia se da cuenta de que su corazón alberga sentimientos por una de sus compañeras de equipo y tendrá que decidir si se los comparte o no y soportar los celos, aunado a una difícil investigación en un páramo helado.


_**Debo aclarar, por supuesto, que nada me pertenece aquí más que la historia en sí. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son míos en ningún sentido y sólo escribí esto por diversión.**_

* * *

No se cuando surgió. Supongo ya tenía esos sentimientos y sólo necesitaba darme cuenta de ellos, pero no se por que tardé tanto.

Robin nos envió a nosotros dos a una misión en Alaska a investigar el varamiento de un grupo de ballenas gigantes. Se suponía que sería algo sencillo, sólo teníamos que averiguar cuántos de estos animales habían muerto en aquellos mares y por qué.

En la nave T, yo le contaba algunos chistes y bromas a Starfire y ella se reía de todas. En esos momentos me di cuenta de que ella es la única a la que de verdad le dan risa mis chistes. Ella no se ríe por compasión, como si dijera "ay pobre, me voy a reír para que no se sienta mal" (y si lo hace, lo hace muy bien) y nunca me dice que soy un estúpido ni me insulta si no le gusta lo que digo. También me gusta que haga preguntas sobre las costumbres humanas, pues cada vez que le respondo, me mira como si fuera el chico más inteligente de la tierra.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar siento la necesidad de transformarme en un oso polar, un pingüino, un lobo... Cualquier animal con pelo que pueda aguantar este maldito clima. Robin, te odio por enviarme a este lugar, sabes que no tolero el frío, ni siquiera el más leve.

Miro a mi compañera tan fresca y tan alegre con su minifalda y su top de siempre y no puedo comprender como puede estar sonriente. Parece que ella sabe lo que estoy pensando por que cuando se da cuenta de mi mirada, sólo sonríe y dice:

\- Es que en Tamaran los climas son mucho más extremos de lo que son aquí.

Gruño bajo mi forma de lobo y ella se ríe.

El clima no hace más que empeorar cuando nos acercamos al océano. Los cuerpos de ballenas en la nieve son impresionantes, Robin no había exagerado, en verdad son muchísimos. Mi amiga y yo nos separamos y tomamos muestras de sangre y tejidos y examinamos los cuerpos en busca de heridas mortales.

No duramos mucho, pues pronto se deja caer una fuerte tormenta de nieve que nos impide ver con claridad. Le digo a Star que será mejor volver a la nave y ella asiente. Ella va volando y yo camino.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Después de un muy largo rato, la princesa se detiene y me dice muy seria:

\- Amigo, no se donde está la nave. Creo que estamos perdidos y tendremos que esperar a que la tormenta termine.

\- Sí Star, yo también lo pienso. Pero ¿Donde esperaremos? No podemos quedarnos aquí en medio de la nada...

\- ¿Ah no?

-... Bueno, tal vez tú sí puedas, pero yo no. Yo moriría de frío.

Ella se queda pensativa un momento y dice:

\- ¿Crees que por aquí podamos encontrar al menos una cueva? ¿O la casa de algún ermitaño?

\- Tendremos que seguir buscando.

Se me cae el alma a los pies nada más de pensar en tener que seguir caminando por aquí.

Pasan varias horas y de pronto mi amiga cae a la nieve. Yo regreso a mi forma humana y corro hacia ella.

\- ¿Que pasó?

\- Nada malo... Creo. Es que necesito la radiación del sol para volar y aquí los rayos son muy débiles.

Pero no es tan malo, pues a pocos pasos de donde ella cayó, estaba una cueva. Entramos y nos metimos lo más profundo que podíamos. Starfire trató de comunicarse con la torre, pero no había señal. Yo temblaba como loco y mis dientes no dejaban de castañear. Cavé un agujero en el suelo y me dejé caer ahí para conservar el calor.

\- Chico Bestia, ¿En serio tienes mucho frío?

\- Demasiado (mi voz tiembla tanto que hasta yo me sorprendo)

Ella se mete al agujero y me abraza. Yo me pongo tenso porque no se como actuar ante esto.

\- ¿Te molesta que haga esto? No es mi intención invadir tu espacio personal, pero juntando nuestros cuerpos podremos compartir y conservar el calor.

Doy gracias en silencio a que la cueva este lo bastante oscura como para ocultar mi sonrojo. Le devuelvo el abrazo y ella no hace más que unirse cada vez más a mi. La sensación no puede ser más agradable. Su piel es muy cálida y suave, igual que su cabello, que huele delicioso, como a frutas que no logro identificar. Siento su cálida respiración en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo por detrás.

Nos quedamos en silencio y luego de unos momentos yo dejo de temblar hasta quedarme dormido.

Al despertar, la tormenta ya no es tan fuerte, pero ha oscurecido y no nos atrevemos a salir así, pues los poderes de Star están muy débiles y yo no podría luchar sólo con una jauría de perros en estas condiciones.

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, así que nos ponemos a conversar y poco a poco vamos conociendo más uno del otro. Ella se entera de detalles de mi vida de los que no me gusta hablar y ella me cuenta cosas de su planeta que me hacen ver que no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

El recordar mi infancia me pone muy triste y ella trata de consolarme contándome cosas de su vida que no han sido muy agradables, como las guerras que ha visto, el estilo de vida que debía llevar cuando era niña y la entrenaban para ser una guerrera y cosas que me hacen ver que ella es muy parecida a mi: ambos hemos sufrido mucho, pero no nos gusta que los demás se enteren de esto y preferimos hacer reír o hacer sentir bien a los demás antes de ver que alguien más la está pasando mal.

Al día siguiente ya no había tormenta aunque aún estaba un poco oscuro decidimos salir y arriesgarnos a buscar la nave, pues ambos ya teníamos mucha hambre. Por suerte no tardamos demasiado tiempo en encontrarla, aunque tuvimos que caminar mucho.

Robin contactó a Star para saber como nos estaba yendo. Ella le respondió muy optimista diciendo que todo había estado bien, que se estaba divirtiendo, que le gustaba la nieve, pero yo le quité su comunicador y le reclamé a Robin:

-Viejo, para ella pudo ser divertido, pero para mi fue horrible. No soporto este clima, no me gustan estos lugares y sabes que yo he sido ballena muchas veces. Para mi no fue nada bonito ver tantos cadáveres de esta especie. Y lo sabes ¿Por qué me enviaste a mi?

-Perdona. Pero los envié a ustedes porque: tú puedes convertirte en cualquier animal que soporte ese clima, cosa que ninguno de los demás titanes podemos hacer ni aguantar, el planeta de Starfire es más extremo y no le afecta el frío y ambos son capaces de manejar cualquier problema que pueda surgir. Además, es algo sencillo y rápido.

-Si viejo, pero no fue tan fácil. No podía estar todo el día y toda la noche siendo un lobo, hubo una gran tormenta y Star está muy débil...

-¿Star? ¿Que pasó? ¿Estas bien?

-Si Robin, sólo que mis poderes se debilitaron por la poca radiación que hay.

Estaba muy molesto con él. No sólo por enviarnos aquí, sino por la forma en que reaccionó ante lo que le dijimos. Cuando le expliqué mis problemas, el respondió con indiferencia, pero cuando dije lo de Starfire, empezó a hablar más rápido, como si se preocupara más por ella. Quería seguir reclamándole pero entonces sonó la alarma de la torre y Robin sólo dijo:

-Dense prisa en regresar. Los necesitamos aquí.

Y cortó la comunicación sin dejarnos decir nada.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Yo regresé a la torre con un resfriado terrible que me tenía muy débil y mi amiga estaba como si nada. Que envidia me da. Creí que Raven me curaría, pero Cyborg me dijo que ella había ido a Ciudad Estrella a buscar a unos niños perdidos y tuve que esperar tres días a que ella llegara.

No podía dejar de mirar a mi líder con cierto reproche. Sabía que no había sido su intención que yo haya acabado así, pero no dejaba de culparlo en silencio.

Como yo no podía levantarme de la cama, Star pasó varias horas en mi habitación. Charlábamos, comíamos juntos, hasta intentó ordenar mi desastre. Cuando no había nada que hacer, nos pusimos a leer algunos de mis cómics y hasta hice que se obsesionara con algunos.

Al tercer día después de que regresamos, la alarma que nos indica problemas inundó la torre con su molesto grito y Robin, Cyborg y Star salieron de inmediato. Yo sólo me quedé dormido.

Me despertó un sonido muy fuerte como de un golpe. En la puerta de la azotea. Me levanté para ver quién era el intruso pero entonces vi que Starfire entraba en su habitación azotando la puerta. Toqué.

-¿Estás bien?

-Déjame sola.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te lastimaron?... Háblame, por favor.

No recibí respuesta. Estaba a punto de irme cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a mi amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, dime ¿A quién debo morderle los zapatos?

Ella sólo sonrió pero sin ganas y dijo:

-A mi -bajó la mirada- Por mi culpa un ladrón escapó con miles de dólares y no sabemos donde pueda estar.

-¿Que pasó?

-Entra. Eran cuatro. Llegamos cuando ellos estaban amenazando a las personas. Cuando nos vieron trataron de escapar en un auto, pero uno se fue en una motocicleta a parte y Robin me dijo que yo fuera por el, porque iba más rápido. Entonces ese sujeto sacó una pistola y me disparó varias veces pero sólo dos balas rozaron mi costado izquierdo.

"Entonces le disparé unos starbolts, pero los esquivó y estos golpearon un poste de luz que pudo haber aplastado a unos niños, pero yo detuve su caída.

"Entonces llegó Robin y cuando me miró sólo dijo "¿Donde está?" pero lo dijo como si escupiera las palabras. No sabía como decirle que se me había escapado, el sólo me miró, negó con la cabeza y arrancó en su R-cycle. Yo iba volando sobre él, pero para cuando llegamos a las vías del tren, él se detuvo y dijo muy enojado

"-Es suficiente, se te ha escapado. Lo peor es que el tiene el dinero, los otros tres sólo tienen bolsas llenas de periódico. Y yo tendré que responder por tu imprudencia. Vi lo que pasó, y créeme que la gente no verá bien que un miembro de mi equipo sea tan descuidado, naturalmente, la responsabilidad va a ser mía. Y se alejó así sin más. Y tiene razón, debí ser más cuidadosa

Hablaba como con un nudo en la garganta. Yo sólo la abracé, pero al hacerlo noté que su brazo está lleno de sangre y la llevé a la enfermería para vendarla. Ahí traté de animarla.

-No te sientas mal. Mira: tú no hubieras podido saber que ese sujeto tenía lo valioso, tus poderes los usas por instinto y además, no eres la única que ha hecho esos destrozos, entre los cinco podríamos destruir la ciudad en un día...

-Es por eso que no entiendo su reacción.

Luego de eso, llegó Cyborg sólo.

-¿Donde está Robin?- pregunto.

-Dijo que iba a buscar a ese ladrón.

-¿Y por que no fuiste con el?

-Dijo que prefería estar sólo, que así sería más rápida la búsqueda- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Star ya se había ido a su habitación y yo le pregunté a Cy qué había pasado afuera. Pero sólo me dijo que el pelinegro estaba muy molesto.

Volví a mi habitación a dormir y luego de unas horas me despertó Cyborg para decirme que Raven ya había regresado y que podía curarme de una vez. Fui al living y ella estaba sentada en el sofá con una taza de té y unas galletas. Nos quedamos solos y ella me dijo que me recostara a su lado. Así lo hice y ellla empezó a rodear me cuerpo con sus manos pero sin tocarme.

-¿Ya tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

-Lo suficiente como para querer regresar a ciudad estrella.

La miré y en realidad se veía muy cansada estaba más pálida de lo normal y hablaba más bajo, sin contar las sombras bajo sus ojos.

Así que preferí quedarme callado y ahorrarme unos buenos golpes en la cabeza.

Luego de un rato me sentí mucho mejor y estaba por salir de la torre pero mi amiga hechicera me pidió que me quedara más tiempo.

Simplemente estábamos sentados sin decir nada. Ella sólo seguía comiendo y bebiendo té con calma y yo estaba desesperado por salir. Apenas iba a decir algún pretexto para salir cuando ella dijo

-Puedo sentirlo. Creo que ella debería saberlo, pero piénsalo muy bien.- Y se alejó a su habitación.

Yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Pasé el resto de la tarde siendo aplastado en los videojuegos por Cyborg (no se como lo hace, pero no puedo ganarle ¡Aaggghhh!)

Ambos cenábamos cuando Robin regresó (por cierto, era más de media noche) se veía muy cansado. Cy le dijo que Raven había regresado. Cuando preguntó por Star, le dije muy molesto que no quería salir de su habitación porque se sentía muy culpable. El sólo masculló un "Ah." Y se metió en su habitación.

Cyborg se veía molesto, no debe ser lindo ver que ignoran a tú hermana menor. Pero el no dijo nada. Y honestamente, no sé por qué se comporta así.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Estoy en un campo abierto, el sol golpeándome en la espalda me da un calor muy agradable y siento el viento contra mi rostro refrescandome la lengua. Corro con mis cuatro patas y llevo una pelota en el hocico, se la entrego a una persona que no alcanzo a distinguir, pero la lanza muy fuerte y yo corro muy rápido para atraparla. Hay muchas flores silvestres de varios colores que hacen que esto se vea hermoso.

Entonces regreso con esa persona, con la pelota otra vez en mi hocico y entonces la reconozco: es Star. Pero no lleva su uniforme de batalla, sino que usa un short café con una blusa roja y va descalza. Ella me ve y me carga en sus brazos gritando de alegría, entonces yo comienzo a lamerla mientras ella se ríe a carcajadas y luego regreso a mi forma humana y la beso. La beso una y otra vez. Toco su piel, paso su cabello entre mis dedos, siento su respiración en mi cuello. Todo se siente tan bien.

Pero entonces escucho la monótona e intimidante voz de Raven

-"Puedo sentirlo... Debe saberlo... Piénsalo bien... Puedo sentirlo... Debe saberlo... Piénsalo bien..."

Todo se oscurece y se vuelve frío. Starfire ya no está conmigo, está muy lejos y puedo escuchar su llanto invadiéndolo todo.

Desperté de ese sueño muy confundido. ¿En verdad siento eso por mi mejor amiga? ¿O sólo es que me he sugestionado por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos? Sea lo que sea, esa noche ya no pude volver a dormir, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía ella en mi cabeza: sus ojos con ese brillo especial, su amplia y contagiosa sonrisa, su suave cabello. Lo supe: amo a Starfire.

Salí a la azotea, pues ya no pude volver a dormir y estaba por amanecer. Supongo que ver el inicio de un nuevo día me va a calmar. Yo no puedo estar enamorado de mi compañera y mejor amiga. No.

Ahí estaba Robin, no sé percató de mi presencia pues estaba demasiado pensativo y muy serio, entonces recordé lo que pasó con Star y volví a sentirme muy molesto, así que decidí romper el silencio que el petirrojo tanto atesora.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

El se sobresaltó, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Sólo estoy pensando... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

\- No podía dormir -mi voz suena muy a la defensiva- ¿Sabías que a Starfire le afectó lo que le dijiste ayer?

\- Ella debería ser más responsable

\- Viejo, sus poderes son controlados por sus emociones. Perdió el control.

\- Aún así...

\- Parece que sólo buscas pretextos para estar molesto con ella.

\- ¿Que dices? Claro que no. Que trate de hacer que mi equipo sea el mejor no significa que esté tratando de torturarlos.

\- Sólo quiero recordarte que ya no estás con Batman. Todos tenemos un estilo de batalla diferente, no somos como tú.

Parece que di en el blanco, pues Robin se queda callado. Parece que está por decir algo pero entonces suena su comunicador y la voz de Cyborg diciendo:

\- Robin, ven al living. Ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas a los cuerpos de las ballenas.

Una vez reunidos todos, mi mejor rival en videojuegos nos pone al tanto:

\- Las pruebas indican que las ballenas fueron atacadas por algún animal muy grande, aún más que ellas.

\- Pero si fuera algún depredador las hubiera devorado o las hubiera arrastrado consigo, ¿No?

\- Exacto Raven -digo- pero esto es lo raro: la piel, aletas, y demás fueron arrancados, pero ahí estaban. Como si sólo hubieran despedazado a las pobres bestias.

Siento unos escalofríos al recordar toda esa sangre y tantos cuerpos en un paisaje rojo y blanco, entonces alguien posa una mano sobre mi hombro y veo a mi lado a Star que me ofrece una cálida sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo lo mejor que puedo.

Entonces Cyborg vuelve a hablar:

\- También encontré restos de saliva pero no son de ningún animal conocido.

\- Entonces todos tendremos que ir a investigar. Titanes, empaquen.

\- ¿Que? -protesto- No, yo no puedo volver...

\- Tranquilo Bestita, Raven podrá curarte si vuelves a enfermar.

Ella sólo sonrió con malicia.

No me quedaba más que obedecer. Fui a mi habitación y empaqué ropa y demás muy molesto. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a la de Star pero escuché voces a través de la puerta. Era Robin. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aún así decidí quedarme a escuchar y me transformé en araña para poder colarme dentro.

\- Sólo quería ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer.

\- Entiendo Robin, pero creo que yo tuve la culpa. Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste. Desde ahora voy a intentar controlar mis emociones.

\- No, lo que trato de decir es que no debí haber sido tan duro contigo. Sólo tuviste un pequeño error y todos aquí nos equivocamos todo el tiempo. Yo no quería hacerte llorar.

Ella se sonrojó. Entonces Robin se levantó y antes de salir dijo:

\- Es sólo que me preocupé mucho por ti cuando vi que te estaban disparando. Creí que te habían hecho daño. En realidad no estaba molesto contigo, sino con el bastardo que trataba de lastimarte y me desquité contigo. Perdóname.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero el ya estaba fuera de su habitación.

 _ **~.~.~**_

¿Será posible que Robin sienta por Starfire lo mismo que yo? ¿Y que ella le corresponda? No ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Debí darme cuenta desde antes... Bueno, el siempre ha sido protector con todos nosotros y ella es amable, dulce y muy alegre con todos. Aún así, llegué a creer que podía tener una oportunidad con ella.

Cuando subimos las cosas a la nave, no pude evitar fijarme en ellos dos y vi que se miraban mucho y se sonreían pero casi no hablaban.

Raven se me acercó antes de que los demás llegaran y me habló entre susurros para que nadie más escuchara:

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- No te hagas el tonto... Bueno, olvida que dije eso. ¿Que te tiene molesto? Puedo sentirlo, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Sabes Raven? A veces tus demoníacos poderes llegan a ser muy molestos.

\- ¿Y crees que a mi me gusta saber cosas que no me importan de mis amigos?

\- Es Starfire, creo que le gusta Robin.

\- Y ya te diste cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?

\- Sí... ¿Tu sabes desde cuando lo estoy?

\- Hace algunas semanas, cuando te ayudó a rescatar a ese perro callejero ¿Recuerdas?

\- Claro, le encontramos un hogar.

\- El sentimiento era muy débil, pero ahora es más intenso.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para aconsejarte sobre tu vida amorosa.

Llegó Cyborg y no pudimos seguir hablando, pero Raven estaba muy seria. Creo que recordó a Malchior.

Durante el viaje, la hermosa pelirroja estuvo más animada y alegre y Robin estaba muy amigable con todos. Hasta me pidió disculpas por traerme de nuevo y yo sonreí lo mejor que pude y le dije que no se molestara, que no había problema.

No veía a Raven, pero podría jurar a que se estaba riendo al escuchar nuestras palabras.

Al llegar de nuevo a Alaska nos alejamos a lo más recóndito del lugar. Desde el cielo puedo ver grandes manchas rojas en la blancura de la nieve y en el agua congelada, pero ya no están los cadáveres, eso nos preocupa... ¿La bestia se habrá dignado a devorarlos o los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos se deshicieron de ellos?

Entonces Cyborg nos grita emocionado

\- ¡Miren! En el mar... ¿Lo ven? Debajo del hielo...

\- Ya veo -dice Robin- ahí. Hay una gran sombra, como de algún animal nadando bajo el hielo.

\- ¿Y creen que eso sea nuestra bestia? -pregunta Raven, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada desde nuestra pequeña conversación-

\- Hay que bajar a investigar.

El hielo no es muy frágil y podemos aterrizar la nave a algunos metros de distancia. Me transformo en un oso polar y siento un poco de lástima por mis compañeros con sus simples abrigos.

Nos acercamos a la parte donde vimos esa gran sombra pero no hay nada y pensamos en las posibilidades:

\- ¿Y si esa no era nuestra bestia?

\- Pero era demasiado grande.

\- Pudo haber sido cualquier otro animal.

\- Pero era demasiado grande.

\- Robin entiende, puede que ese no haya sido nuestro objetivo.

\- Pero puede que sí y que sólo se haya alejado.

\- Yo no creo que lo que buscamos sea un animal acuático, más bien creo que...

Starfire no puede terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque en ese momento el hielo debajo de ella se rompe y Robin hubiera caído al agua si no fuera porque ella lo toma de los brazos y vuela sosteniendolo en el aire.

Lo que vemos nos horroriza. En verdad es una bestia de aspecto horrible: es enorme. No me preocupé de medirla en ese momento, pero supongo que tendría unos cinco metros de altura y siete de ancho, grandes patas con poderosas y afiladas garras; no tiene ojos ni pelo, pero tiene dos orificios nasales y agallas (eso le daba la capacidad de sobrevivir en tierra y en agua) sobra decir que apestaba horriblemente.

Se escucha una risa que está completamente fuera de lugar y la calmada voz de Robin diciendo

\- Sabía que eso era lo que estábamos buscando... ¡Titanes ataquen!

Mis amigos no se lo piensan dos veces: Cyborg transforma su brazo en un cañón y le dispara a la horrible bestia blanca; Raven recita su mantra y lo golpea usando enormes esferas de energía cinética; Starfire deja en el suelo a Robin, quien ataca usando sus birdarangs explosivos y arpones y ella ataca con sus starbolts.

Pero yo no puedo moverme porque veo que nada de eso daña al enorme animal, que permanece inmóvil soportando los ataques hasta que súbitamente se pone en dos patas, lo que lo hace ver aún más grande y gruñe. Ese gruñido es tan potente que todos caemos al suelo y me hace volver a mi forma humana.

Entonces puedo ver como la fea bestia mueve una de sus garras hacia donde Starfire está tirada en el hielo tapándose los oídos con las manos y le jala el cabello. Ella grita de dolor y miedo y Robin se levanta y se prepara para atacar pero la bestia vuelve a gruñir pero ahora más fuerte. Ese grito me hace sentir que la cabeza me va a estallar y no quiero ni imaginar lo que Star habrá sentido estando tan cerca de su hocico...

Pero está inconsciente. Eso me preocupa, pero no tanto como ver que cada vez está más cerca del hocico de esa cosa. Me siento aterrado y furioso, cada vez más y más hasta que todo se vuelve oscuridad. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Despierto en una habitación blanca y con un penetrante olor a antisépticos. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que estoy de nuevo en la torre, en la enfermería. Estoy sólo y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de que la bestia atacó a Starfire... ¡Starfire! ¿Dónde está? ¿La bestia la devoró? ¿Le hizo daño? Debo salir de aquí, pero no puedo. Mi brazo está conectado a un aparato que mide mi ritmo cardíaco.

Cyborg no tarda mucho en llegar y cuando me ve despierto se me acerca y dice:

\- Valla viejo, hasta que te dignas a despertar -está muy serio.

\- ¿Uh...? ¿Qué? -mi voz suena rara, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

\- Como un día y medio. Estuviste muy loco allá, viejo.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿No te acuerdas? -niego con la cabeza- Humm... ¿Por donde empezar?... Bueno, buscábamos al monstruo en el hielo y de pronto apareció majestuoso y horrible. Nos atacó y tú dejaste salir a tu bestia interna.

\- ¿Que? No, no puede ser...

\- Oh sí. Pero lo mejor de todo es que eras mucho más grande que la última vez y te veías más feroz que ese monstruo.

"- Esa cosa iba a devorar a Star. Yo casi podía ver sus dientes aplastandola inconsciente, Robin gritaba su nombre con fuerza, pero ni el, ni Raven ni yo podíamos movernos. Era como si los gritos de ese monstruo nos paralizaran. Supongo que como ella estaba mucho más cerca, los gritos la aturdieron más que a nosotros.

"- Como sea, yo sólo sentí que el hielo comenzaba a temblar y pensé que podía haber más de esas cosas que quisieran atacarnos pero cuando voltee hacia donde provenía ese movimiento te vi.

Estabas enorme, transformado en un animal diferente a todos y te veías muy peligroso. Era como cuando uno va por la calle y encuentra a un gran perro hambriento dispuesto a tener una buena pelea, pero tú te veías mucho más furioso.

Y así luchaste contra el monstruo.

"- La nieve, el hielo y el agua estaban rojas por la sangre de esa cosa. Nosotros no sabíamos si ayudarte a luchar o quedarnos viendo. Tampoco podíamos ayudar a Star porque tú parecías estar decidido a no dejar que nadie se le acercara, como si estuvieras tratando de protegerla.

" Resumiendo... Fue increíble. Pero mataste al monstruo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, lo despedazaste. Me sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta que eres vegetariano, pero lo hiciste.

\- ¿Y que pasó?

\- Lo poco que quedó del cadáver cayó al mar. No pudimos salvar nada y ya no podremos saber si era un animal contemporáneo, prehistórico o alguna mutación.

-Lo siento...

Ahora lo que en realidad me importa...

\- ¿Cómo está Star?

\- Bien. Pero como dije, los gritos la aturdieron demasiado y sigue dormida. Aunque también tiene varios rasguños que recibió durante tu gran pelea.

Entonces llega Robin e interrumpe nuestra conversación diciéndole a Cyborg con una gran sonrisa amigable en el rostro:

\- Vaya, creo que Chico bestia ha despertado. ¿Me dejarías hablar a solas con el o interrumpo algo?

\- Claro que no viejo, yo ya me iba.

Robin mantiene su sonrisa hasta que Cyborg sale de la habitación. Es en ese momento cuando se acerca desafiante a la cama en la que me encuentro y dice con voz fría:

\- Dime qué es lo que pasa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Seamos directos ¿Sí? ¿Que es lo que te pasa con Starfire?

\- ¿Quieres honestidad? Bien. Ella me gusta mucho -yo también me pongo a la defensiva- ¿Te molesta eso? ¿Crees que arruinaría tu equipo perfecto de héroes si la invito a salir?

\- No me molestaría para nada, pero sólo hay un problema: te estás metiendo con la persona que amo.

Me sorprende la forma en que lo dice y sólo atino a responder:

\- ¿Y que harás?

\- ...Nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a ver por quién se decide. Yo no puedo separarlos y obligarla a estar conmigo porque la respeto y tendré que respetar sus decisiones, así ella prefiera estar conmigo, contigo, con Veloz o cualquier otro ser.

\- Vaya, me sorprende que lo tomes así. -en este punto nuestros tonos se suavizan y hablamos con más diplomacia.

\- Entonces si aclaramos todo, me voy.

\- Sólo una cosa más.

-Dime.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Raven me dijo, pero lo he estado sospechando desde hace algunos días. Lo que pasó ayer confirmó mis sospechas.

\- ¿Y como lograste que ella te lo dijera?

\- Tengo mis métodos.

\- ¿Le rogaste?

\- Mmm... Quizá.

\- Jaja

\- Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Pasan las horas y llega Raven, quién termina de curar mis heridas y me devuelve un poco de energía recitando su mantra. Le reprocho el que le haya contado a Robin mis sentimientos y ella se limita a darme un golpe en la nuca diciendo:

\- Estúpido , era imposible no verlo -Después de unos momentos me pregunta-¿Que vas a hacer con Starfire?

\- Le voy a decir.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Hoy.

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Sólo desapareció así sin más después de eso. La esperé unos minutos a ver si regresaba, pero como no pasaba nada, decido ir a la habitación de Star, pero (de nuevo) antes de tocar la puerta escucho voces de adentro y risas. Esta vez decido no escuchar lo que están diciendo y voy a ayudarle a Cyborg a instalar un nuevo y mejorado equipo de sonido.

Pasa un rato muy largo (en el que yo me desespero por no saber de qué rayos habla Cyborg) hasta que veo a Robin salir de ahí. Yo no sé si ir también o esperar. Si Robin ya le declaró sus sentimientos a la bella pelirroja y ella lo aceptó, yo no podría soportarlo. En cambio, si ha decidido continuar con la simple amistad, aún tengo una pequeña oportunidad, pero todavía puede rechazarme a mi. Entonces la voz de mi mejor amigo me sobresalta:

\- Ve, Bestita. No pierdes nada al intentarlo y sabes que quieres saber qué pasará si entras ahí.

\- Gracias amigo.

Me levanto y camino hasta su puerta.

Lo dudo un poco. Pienso en la posibilidad de ir a mi habitación, leer cómics durante horas y esperar a ver qué pasó son ella y con el líder de mi equipo, pero no. Ahora es cuando debo actuar, si no, no será nunca. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

"¡Ahora! -me digo mentalmente- ¡Toca esa maldita puerta ahora!"

Mi mano se levanta y golpea ligeramente la puerta. Escucho su dulce y hermosa voz invitándome a pasar y de nuevo siento el impulso de huir... ¿Como es posible que pueda enfrentarme a un monstruo desconocido y a organizaciones de villanos todos los días y esto sea lo que me aterra?

Entro en su habitación y la veo aún en su cama; la gran ventana que está frente a ella está abierta y deja entrar los rayos del sol, que hacen que parezca que su piel es dorada y su cabello brilla mucho. No lleva su uniforme de batalla, en lugar de eso tiene una sencilla blusa roja y está cubierta por sus sábanas. Tiene unas vendas en los brazos y creo que también en el abdomen.

\- Gracias -dice sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Robin me contó todo lo que pasó ayer.

\- Esa cosa no debió meterse con mi mejor amiga.

\- Lamento que por mi causa te hayas arriesgado con un monstruo como ese -baja la cabeza.

\- No te sientas mal. De alguna forma, eso no fue tan malo... Bueno, vengué a esas ballenas, pude sacar a mi bestia interna y me ha dado el pretexto perfecto para poder entrar aquí y verte tan hermosa.

Ella sonríe sonrojada y yo me arrepiento de decir eso. Creo que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho si sigue golpeándome de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? -digo señalando las vendas.

\- No sé, Raven me dijo que el monstruo me lastimó. No te preocupes, mi cuerpo no tarda mucho en sanar sus heridas; pasado mañana estaré bien.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? -suelto sin pensar.

\- Claro que sí, amigo.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No así, no como amigos.

\- ¿Ya no deseas ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por que soy débil?

\- Es porque eres hermosa, te amo y quiero que seas mi novia.

\- ¿En serio? -parece muy sorprendida.

\- En serio... ¿Ya sabes como son las relaciones humanas?

\- Sí, Robin ya me lo explicó.

Robin. Debí saberlo. Maldita sea, el se me adelantó, perdí demasiado tiempo. Me obligo a sonreír y hablar como siempre.

\- Ah ¿Si? ¿Que te dijo?

\- Pues que las personas que inician relaciones interpersonales sentimentales con alguien más, tienen citas con esa persona para conocerse más y pasar momentos placenteros de diversión y tienen detalles románticos uno con el otro, se protegen mutuamente, se preocupan uno por el otro y se respetan... Dijo muchas cosas en realidad.

\- ¿Cuando te dijo todo eso?

\- Unos días después de que nos instalamos en la torre, después de ver una película.

\- Ah -suelto un suspiro y reprimo el impulso de darme un golpe en la frente. ¿Alguien te ha pedido que inicies una relación así?

\- Hasta ahora no.

\- ¿Serías mi novia? ¿Tendrías una relación sentimental interpersonal conmigo en la que pasemos momentos placenteros y desagradables juntos?

Ella sonríe y dice:

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Sí!

Entonces la abrazo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. Nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos hasta que nuestras frentes chocan sin que nos demos cuenta de que estamos cada vez más cerca del otro. Mis ojos llegan a sus rojos y suaves labios y de pronto puedo sentirlos sobre los míos, más suaves y dulces de lo que pude haber imaginado antes.

No es un beso demasiado largo ni demasiado corto tampoco. Al separarnos reímos por lo bajo aún abrazados fuertemente.

\- Te quiero -dice ella.

\- Yo a ti más -vuelvo a besarla.

Como dijo, estaba del todo recuperada dos días después. Las cosas estaban muy calmadas, pues no había muchos villanos contra quienes pelear. La policía encontró al ladrón que Starfire dejó ir y lo encerraron en prisión junto a sus cómplices; en realidad a muy poca gente le molestó lo que pasó con el poste de luz, por en hecho de que ella detuvo su caída antes de que lastimara a alguien y porque Cyborg se ofreció gustoso a repararlo sin costo.

Al decirle al resto de nuestros compañeros que estábamos juntos, ellos nos felicitaron; Cyborg me daba golpes en la espalda al tiempo que decía "Felicidades bestia, pero cuida mucho a mi hermanita" y Raven sólo dijo "Me alegro por ustedes." Aunque claro, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, pero nos pudo regalar una pequeña sonrisa. Robin sonrió también y dijo "Genial, que bien por ustedes."

Una noche, íbamos a ver una película los cinco. Mientras Cyborg terminaba de ajustar su nuevo y mejorado equipo audiovisual, Starfire y yo hacíamos palomitas jugábamos a empujarnos y robarnos uno que otro beso (nunca me canso de esos suaves labios.) Raven esperaba leyendo un libro en el sofá y de vez en cuando nos decía algo como "ya cálmense, me enferman." Y Robin seguía en su habitación.

\- Bestia, llama a Robin, ya voy a poner la película -me dijo Cy, a lo que me dirigí a las habitación del titán que faltaba.

Al tocar la puerta dije:

\- Viejo, la película ya va a empezar, ya ven.

Me dirigía de nuevo al living cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y la voz del ex- aprendiz de Batman diciéndome muy serio:

\- Antes de reunirnos con los demás quiero decirte algo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Bien. Sólo quiero decir que amo a Star como a nadie más y que voy a seguir luchando por ella hasta que me acepte. Pero no te preocupes, que no me interpondré entre ustedes dos. Si la conquisto, será por mi, no por arruinar su relación contigo.

\- Está bien. Como dijiste, es ella quien decide con quién estar y debemos respetar sus decisiones. Pero debes saber que si quieres... "quitármela" tendrás que esforzarte mucho, porque yo todos los días me esfuerzo por conquistarla cada vez más.

\- No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

\- Bien, pero espero que no dañes nuestra relación ni la lastimes a ella.

\- Cuenta con eso.

\- Bien.

Escuchamos la voz de Cyborg gritando para apresurarnos.

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos -dije.

El chico de la capa negra me ofreció su mano y yo la estreché con fuerza antes de reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Todos nos sentamos en el sofá; Starfire se acurrucó entre mis notar cómo Robin tenía la vista fija en nosotros, pero fingí no darme cuenta.

Robin: no voy a dejar que arruines lo que tengo con esta bella princesa alienígena, voy a defendernos de todo lo que hagas para separarnos y a ella sólo la voy a dejar cuando ella me lo pida sin importar nada, pues su risa y su mirada cuando está feliz y cuando me ve son lo que hacen que todo esto valga la pena.

Y ahora lo puedo ver.

* * *

 ** _Sé que este fic tiene numerosos fallos ortográficos y argumentales y ofrezco una disculpa por ellos. Pero en mi 'defensa' creo que cabe aclarar que esto fue lo primero que escribí. Y lo hice a petición de una niña que estaba en el grupo de facebook Se aceptan todas las parejas de Teen Titans, sitio en que lo publiqué por partes. De eso han pasado poco más de dos años y hace un par de días me dio por recordar esa época, pues fue cuando conocí al fandom y cuando comencé a hacer esta clase de cosas._**

 ** _Como podrás ver, luego de este tiempo no he querido editar nada (ni siquiera el título, sacado a último momento de una canción de Daft Punk y Julián Casablancas del mismo nombre) y a pesar de que soy consiente del uso incorrecto de muchos de los signos de puntuación, los saltos que di en el tiempo narrando en pasado y luego en presente cuando no debía hacerlo, el ritmo tan forzado, las descripciones tan simples y muchas cosas más decidí subirlo así tal cual en recuerdo de esa época y para poder comparar mi progreso desde entonces._**

 ** _Sea como sea, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer._**


End file.
